towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724/Archiv 3
center|350px Willkommen in meiner Diskussion! Bitte bei Themenwechseln immer das Thema als Überschrift eingeben! Meine Diskussionsarchive: *''Erstes Archiv'' *''Zweites Archiv'' *''Drittes Archiv'' *''Viertes Archiv'' *''Fünftes Archiv'' *''Sechstes Archiv'' *''Siebtes Archiv'' *''Achtes Archiv'' __TOC__ MdM Kann es sein, dass dich sowohl der MdM im Wiki-Nui, als auch der MdM in meinem Wiki auf die Idee gebracht haben? Nur so ne Ahnung. Ich finds klasse und hab direkt dafür gestimmt. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:33, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das auch, aber ich fands auch mal nötig die aktiven Mitglieder, die sich viel Mühe geben zu belohnen. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 11:34, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Meine Rede. Deshalb hab ichs auch eingeführt. Was ist eigentlich aus der Konferenz geworden, die Jade auf meinen Vorschlag hin ins Leben gerufen hat? Da müsste man die Vorschläge doch mal auswerten. Immerhin ist das ne wichtige Angelegenheit. Ach ja: Deine Kurzgeschichte Comming to Wiki Nui: kommen da die anderen Benutzer vor (also Jade, Tanma, Skorpi, T-N, ich und co.)? Das klingt nämlich so, als ob es was damit zu tun hat. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:40, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) das war meine Einleitungsgeschichte für das Rollenspiel hier im Wiki. Ich warte noch bis Jade wieder da ist, dann können wir die Konferenz auswerten. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 11:49, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) der 800. Artikel. Bima ich habe den 800. Artikel erstellt.Wird das hier irgendwo erwähnt, so wie im Wiki Nui? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 11:49, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) wollte ich gerade machen XD '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 11:50, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ach soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...... xD [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 11:52, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Meine StoryD-Seite+ Noch was 2 Dinge *Schau bitte mal auf der Seite vorbei, die ich gestern mit deiner Erlaubnis erstellt habe (Link:Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20/Story) *Heute bin ich zum Kaufhof Koblenz gegangen und habe erfahren,DASS ES AM MONTAG ODER DIENSTAG IN ALLEN KAUFHOFFILLIALEN DIE BIONICLE 2009 SOMMERSETS GIBT!!!! ASLO MATA NUI UND CO. DAS IST EINFACH KRASS!! [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:55, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kaufhaus Koblenz oder Galleria Kaufhof? '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 11:58, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) JAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHHAHAHHA! Dann wird mein helios endlich fertig sein! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 11:59, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) hä? wieso ist meine schrift so groß? ^[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 12:01, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube alle Filialen von Galeria. Drr Verkäufer meinte, sie müssten Montag Dienstag da sein [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:02, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Glaub ich nicht. Die gibts net mal in den USA. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:03, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) denkst du wirklich? Ich halte das für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, da die Sets noch nicht mal in den USA draußen sind, und normaler weise werden die Sets immer ein halbes Jahr lang verkauft und die Glatorianer gibts ja erst ab März. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 12:03, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab nachgefragt, da es die Lego STar Wars Sets von nächstem Halbjahr schon da gibt. So wie das klang, gibt es auch die neuen Glatorian Legends bald. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:05, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) In den USA kommen sie ungefähr im Juni raus, also hier ungefähr August. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 12:06, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Warten wir mal ab. Vielleicht werden wir ja doch mal angenehm überrascht. Weil: In de USA gibt es die neuen Lego Star Wars Sets auch noch nicht. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:09, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Ich weiß das mit den Lego Star Wars Sets von Imperium der Steine. Die gibts wirklich schon hier! Kiina, ich komme! Wuhuuuuuuuuuu! Endlich sind wir einmal im vorteil!!! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:22, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bima bist du grad on? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 14:29, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Farben Wie programmiere ich die Farben für die Infoboxen? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 19:50, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn du ein neues Farbset machen willst steht unten in dem kleinen Informationstext bei den Infoboxen dran wie es geht. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 20:54, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Loss of a Universe hi, Bima. Kannst du mal den Prolog meiner geschichte durchlesen und mir sagen was ich besser machen kann?Achja: Wie lädt man videos von anderen seiten als von Metacafe hoch??? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] XO MENNO! Immer wen ich was wisen will, dann ist der gefragte weg, antwortet mir nicht und schreibt nichts mehr.Mir kommt es fast so vor als will mir keiner so gern antworten.... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 13:22, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) 2009 Darf ich einen Namen und ein Bild von 2009 verwenden? Kannst du dich um die Frage über mir auch kümmern XD? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'''Norik]] (Talk) 16:32, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich antworte gerne, aber ich geh immer ziemlich plötzlich off, und kriege deshalb nicht mit, ob mir jemand schreibt. Die Frage wie man Videos einfügt hat sich ja schon erledigt, oder? Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 16:49, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Yo. hat sie. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 12:56, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Facharbeit Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Ich könnte eine Art "Facharbeit" zum Thema Bionicle schreiben. Also, wie das ganze zu interpretieren ist, usw. Das ganze wird also eine Abhandlung sein. Was hältst du davon? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:30, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) hmm... ich versteh nicht ganz wie du das meinst. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 12:33, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Naja. Ich kam heute aus der Schule, daschte mir: Es gibt zu jedem Schei** irgendeine Abhandlung oder Facharbeit, warum nicht zu Bionicle? Das heißt: Es wird erklärt, worum es geht, wie es zu interpretieren ist und wie es sich entwickelt hat. Also eine Rundumerklärung mit Interpretation. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:38, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) kannst du gerne machen, aber ist das dann nicht dasselbe wie der Artikel "BIONICLE" im WN? '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 13:18, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein, da ich Bionicle auch interpretiere. Und es ist meine Interpretation, nicht die Allgemeine. Außerdem habe ich Lust dazu und vielleicht regt es andere an, ihre Bionicleinterpretation zu schreiben. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 13:29, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 13:29, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) kannst du schon machen. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 13:49, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich fang jetzt an [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 13:43, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bauauftrag Bitte bau mir einen blau-goldenen Titan mit einer Kanohi Olmak und einem großen, abnehmbaren technisch aussehenden Jetpack. Er soll bitte ein großes Schwert tragen und eine Lanze. Der wird dann als Fürst Nobunaga bei mir vorkommen. Bitte mach ihn so groß wie Brutaka. Danke im Vorraus. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:11, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) hört sich so an wie Brutaka mit anderen Waffen, oder meinst du das anders? '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 16:40, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein. Besser Blau-Weiß-Gold, ja? Und eine Rode. Das passt mehr. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:59, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ok, ich werde mein bestes geben XD '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 12:54, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Ich bin hier auf Schließen gegangen, jetzt wird mir die Sitenotice nicht mehr angezeigt. Wie kann ich das rückgängig machen? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 07:50, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Geh auf MediaWiki:Sitenotice id und geh auf bearbeiten. Dann gib eine höhere zahl ein. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 08:12, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aber die Seite ist geschützt. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:14, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) bei mir ist sie nicht geschützt. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 08:15, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja du bist auch Admin. Bei Normalsterblichen/Normalbenutzern ist die Seite geschützt. Was kann ich da tun? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:17, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) die Seite ist nicht gesperrt, ich kann sie nicht mal sperren. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 08:18, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bei mir geht es nicht. Punkt Schluss aus. Es muss doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben, oder? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:20, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die Seite ist definitiv geschützt, vielleicht ist das bei Wikia so Standard das nur Admins sie bearbeiten können. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] @Matoro: Probier mal Strg+0 hat bei mir geklappt als die Schrift kleiner wurde. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Bauauftrag Hi, Bima. Könntest du mir einen titan bauen? Er sollte eher schlank aussehen, nicht so klobig wie Takanuva 2008.Er sollte einen weißen Umhang tragen, welcher auch aus einem tempotaschentuch oder so bestehen darf^^.Er sollte einen langen Stab haben, welcher an den Seiten, also an der Stelle an der die Stabspitze am Stab selbst befestigt ist zwei Visorak Suukorak füße haben, spitze Teile nach oben.Als klinge des stabes, also als die spitze ein Schwert vom Toa ignika. Der Titan sollte möglichst absolut weiß sein, es dürfen aber auch blaue teile vorkommen, möglichst wenige aber.Die Maske sollte nicht erkennbar sein.Die Haltung sollte so sein: Er schaut mit dem Kopf nach unten, (so etwas schräg nur),er steht seitlich, also im Profil wie bei den alten Ägypterbildern^^ sein Umhang verbirgt ihn größtenteils, der Stab den er trägt , ist eng am körper.Er sollte solche krallen haben wie Takanuva 2008, mit der einen zieht er den Umhang fester um sich.Er könnte den Körperbau von Icarax haben. Der Hintergrund könnte ein Kontrast sein, also irgendwie schwarz oder dunkelgrün...Ich würde mich Wahnsinnig freuen wenn du das hinkriegst, denn ich weiß nicht wie ich meine Bilder hochladen soll, ich habe keinen Scanner.Es muss auch nicht genau von meiner beschreibung her passen, nur eines ist wichtig, die weiße farbe.Wenn du das schaffst, dann schulde ich dir was! Mit grüßen die so freundlich sind, dass es freundlicher nimma geht:[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 11:28, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) der Auftrag hört sich seeehr interessant an, ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall ausführen, es gibt nur ein Problem: Ich hab Suukorak nicht. Kann ich auch silberne Füße nehmen? Und den Körper würde ich am liebsten selber Gestalten. Ist die größe Egal? '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 12:41, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hmm...von mir aus dürfen es auch silberne, sein, das ist egal...Du darfst den Körper selber gestalten, das wichtigste ist mir nur, das er nicht fett wirkt, oder wie ein Muskelpaket.Die größe sollte ca.die von Icarax sein...kann aber auch ein bisschen kleiner sein ,wenn du willst.Die Farbe an ihm selbst spielt eigentlich keine große rolle, aber auf dem BILD sollte der Bionicle halt weiß sein.So, als bestehe er aus Licht.er wird als Satorius in meiner Geschichte vorkommen.die auf einmal sehr lang wird.Ich habe den Prolog weiter gemacht.Schau mal rein. Freut mich, dass du den Auftrag übernimmst![[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 13:18, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) ok, eher dünn also nicht so dick wie die anderen meiner MOCs? '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) Ungefähr wie dein Teridax, auf deiner Seite.Das geht klar.[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 15:20, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich meine den Teridax den du als zweite MOC gebaut hast.Sein körperbau wäre genial.[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 15:34, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte The Blood Lines I "Forbidden Forces" --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 20:22, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Statistik http://www.quantcast.com/de.towff.wikia.com#traffic Hier eine Statistik von unserem Wiki. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 21:43, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) SPFF Ich hab mir mal ein paar Vorlagen und die Leitlinien geklaut und für das SPFF angepasst. Ist das Okay? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 10:04, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) jetzt ist es doch schon zu spät was dagegen zu sagen^^ Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 12:51, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Destiny Heroes Hallo, Bioniclemaster724, ich wollte fragen, ob du als einer der Schicksalshelden in meiner neuen Story vorkommen willst. Wenn dir die Namen seltsam vorkommen: Es sind Decknamen. Die Schicksalshelden sind ein wenig anders als normale Toa - Helden. Du könntest dir ein paar Namen raussuchen und ich verrat dir dann ein paar Dinge zu ihnen. Das Design aller Helden überlege ich mir noch.. es wir auf alle Fälle etwas ungewöhnlich...Hier eine Auflistung der Decknamen bisher: *Destiny End Dragoon (Das wird Gothmor sein, der wird von niemandem gespielt.) *Schicksalsheld: Plasma *Schicksalsheld: Dogma *Schicksalsheld: Captain Tenacious (Ausspr.: Tenäisches) *Schicksalsheld: Dread Master *Schicksalsheld: Dread Servant *Schicksalsheld: Doom Lord *Schicksalsheld: Dunker *Schicksalsheld: Malicious (Ausspr.: Mälisches) *Schicksalsheld: Dasher *Schicksalsheld: Departed *Schicksalsheld: Defender *Schicksalsheld: Double Dude *Schicksalsheld: Diamond Dude *Schicksalsheld: Fear Monger *Schicksalsheld: Disc Commander *Schicksalsheld: Blade Master *So, und jetzt such dir einen raus. Bitte antworte möglichst bald! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 13:48, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich nehme... Malicious. Noch eine Frage bis wann brauchst du deinen Titanen? '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 14:29, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ohh, das eilt nicht sehr. Aber er sollte in (Allerhöchstens) zwei wochen fertig sein. Wann hast du ihn denn voraussichtlich fertig? Gut du bist also Malicious. Malicious ist ein Toa, der vom Hordika Virus infiziert wurde, sich aber damit abgefunen hat, und die Bestiue in seinem Inneren zu seinem Vorteil nutzt.Er ist echsenartig, hat zwei Schwingen und einen Schwanz,mit dem er kräftige Hiebe nach links und rechts austeilen kann.Ein starker Gegner im nahkampf, aber auch aus der Luft ziemlich gut. Gute Wahl, Bima! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 14:49, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) find ich auch XD, also ich bin mit deinem Titan so ungefähr morgen oder übermorgen fertig. '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 14:52, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Na ist doch wunderbar. Sag mal: Findest du, dass der Prolog meines epos zu lange ist? Er hat ja schon die Länge einer Kurzgeschichte! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 15:26, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bauauftrag Ich bräuchte da mal einen MoC! Könntest du mir bitte einen riesigen Rahkschi-ähnlichen Muskelproz bauen? Egal welch Farben (Aber am besten nicht bunt!)! Hauptsache er ist Rakschi ähnlich! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Der Meister der]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Monster']] 16:23, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 16:23, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kleine Zwischenfrage: Wer ist jetzt Rollback? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 16:25, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ok, ich nehm die Herausforderung an XD '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 17:10, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) WER IST JETZT ROLLBACK??? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:21, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Schau Hier nach. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 17:23, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Menno. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:27, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab ein Videonamen rätselhaft gefunden und ihn mit dem "Yahoo Babelfisch" übersetzt. Im englischen heißt er "The feel good drag", in deutsch "Die gute Gegenkraft des Gefühls", und ich finde das klingt irgendwie grenzwertig. [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 00:18, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mir das Video nicht angesehn, weil ich gerade South Park schaue und es schon relativ spät ist (02:43). Jedoch muss ich sagen; als ich dieses Titel hörte, dachte ich gleich an eine Drogen-Anspielung oder an eine perverse Anspielung... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 00:43, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was macht mein Titan? Übrigens: Er wird nicht Brutaka sein, sondern Brutakas Sohn Brutalo. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:47, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) bei deinem Titan hab ich ein paar Probleme XD. Sollte er ähnlich wie Brutaka aussehen oder komplett anders? '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 16:48, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wann bist du den Spätestens mit dem Rahkschi fertig? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Monster']] 16:50, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Terminplan XD: *Heute: Helios´ Titan abbauen + Prototyp von Matoro´s MoC anfertigen *Morgen: Matoro´s MOC perfektionieren + Fotosmachen + Nachfragen. *Übermorgen: Matoro´s MOC abbauen + Prototyp des Rahkshi. *ÜberÜbermorgen: Prototyp perfektionieren + Fotomachen + Nachfragen. *ÜberÜberÜbermorgen: Rahkshi abbauen + evt. weiteren Bauauftrag anfertigen '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 16:53, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte Forbidden Forces III "Dashu Island" und The Blood Lines II "Genetic Keys" --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 11:50, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bima, du hast meinen Titanen doch noch gar nicht hochgeladen? Warum baust du ihn wieder ab? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 19:10, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das ist blöd. Ich habe mich so gefreut. snief... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 19:24, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Die Bilder sind auf meinem Handy, ich lad sie morgen hoch.-- '''Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 20:11, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Emm, Bima, ich verstehe etwas nicht. Ich habe hier im ToWFF schon mehr gemacht als Skorpi und trotzdem steh ich bei den Top-Benutzern unter ihm. Was ist das? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 05:01, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Achso. Gut. (Viro, vielleicht weil er im Alten WNFF aktiver war?) [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 06:14, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es gibt bei wikia irgendnen Problem mit der Auflistung der Top-user [[User:MakutaBX|'''Makuta]][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Sitenotice kannst du bitte bei MediaWiki:Sitenotice id eine höhere Zahl eingeben? Dann erscheint mine Sitenotice wieder. Danke. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:43, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Lizenz der Bilder Hi Bioniclemaster724, ich hab mal ne Frage: Unter welcher Lizenz stehen eigentlich die Bilder der selbst gebauten Bionicle? Ich würde dies gerne wissen, da ich die Lizenzvorlagen bei den Bildern, bei denen sie fehlen, nachtragen möchte. 'Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia-Wiki' 20:44, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) wenn kein Benutzer was dagegen hat können sie von allen Benutzt werden, oder wie meinst du das? '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 21:10, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, ich mein das anders. Jedes Werk steht unter einer bestimmten Lizenz. Bilder aus Filmen, Spielen, Comics usw. fast immer unter Copyright, Smilies unter PD und Logos selbst gemachte Logos für Wikis meist unter CC-By-2.5 oder ähnlichem. Nun ist die Frage, unter welcher Lizenz die selbst gemachten Bilder stehen. Da sie wie gesagt, selbst gemacht sind, denke ich, dass man sich mit der Vorlage CC-by-2.5 versehen kann, aber ich wollte noch deine Meinung hören. Hier im Wiki dürfen diese Bilder sowieso nach belieben verwendet werden, sobald sie einmal hochgeladen wurden. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia-Wiki 22:20, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich kenn mich da nicht wirklich aus, ich denke mal dass das mit CC-by-2.5 stimmt. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 10:41, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich müsste das doch die Entscheidung der jeweiligen Autoren sein, die das Bild erstellt haben! Ich glaube das mit CC-by-2.5 stimmt! Apropos: Du kennst dich doch gut mit Wikia aus, Urai Fen, oder? Weil im Fantasy-Wiki von mir ist in der Monaco Sidebar eine Kategorie mit CC-by-2.5. Wie kann ich die entfernen? Schon mal danke im Voraus! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 18:24, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Toa Inika Hewkii(Die Legende von Bionicle) Ist dir in den neuen Enterprisefolgen aufgefallen, dass du gerne SChnapps trinkst? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:26, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt in meiner Disku 43 Themen. Müsste ich nicht bald mal ein Archiv anlegen? Wie geht das? P.S.: Das hier ist meine 1.000 ste Bearbeitung :) [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 10:00, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) @Matoro: Ja, aber im echten leben mache ich das nicht so gerne XD. @Viro: Verschiebe einfach deine Disku zu "Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13/Archiv". Dann erstellst du deine normale Diskussion neu. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 10:44, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du das im echten Leben nicht tust. Wenn du Vorschläge zur Fünfjahresmission der Enterprise hast, an der ich gerade schreibe, dann schick sie mir bitte auf meine D-Seite. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 18:08, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Matoro,jetzt geh mal bitte ins fanfic monsterwiki, und lies meine Geschichte und bewerte sie im Voraus! Ich war den ganzen tag on und hab auf dich gewartet >:( !!!!!!! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 18:20, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hä? Ich habe doch garkeinen Rakshi bestellt! War das nicht Helios oder Matoro? Aber nur mal so: Das Vieh sieht echt geil aus. Aber ich glaube, du bist mit dem Besteller etwas durcheinander gekommen :) [[Benutzer:Viro13|'''Vi]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 16:52, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bild Ich habe mal ´ne Frage: Wie kann man sein Bild zu einer kleinen Datei machen, so wie Skorpi es mit seinem Profilbild gemacht hat? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 18:10, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Oh-ne ist jetzt schon erledigt. Brauche es nicht mehr. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 18:12, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift hab jetzt eine neue, nur damit ihr wisst wer das hier ist: [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:07, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab im PdM bei Wikia dieses Wiki verteidigt. Es ham einifge drauf rumgehackt [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 13:39, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ich sehs mir mal an. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] '''goes' [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:40, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bist du noch on? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 15:33, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was macht mein MoC? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:05, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Schau bitte mal auf meine Seite und sag mir dann, wie du sie findest. Hinweis: Nicht alles dort ist das, was es zu sein vorgibt. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:57, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Darf ich eine Infoboxvorlage für den Artikel über die Enterprise aus meiner Serie erstellen? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] '[[Die Legende von Bionicle| The Legend goes on' 13:11, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) was für eine willst du denn machen? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] '''goes' [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:56, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) eine Infobox, wie die Vorlage:Charakter. Nur eben zu dem Raumschiff. Dass nicht die eigenschaften einer Person, sondern die eines Raumschiffes beschrieben werden. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 14:05, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) wenn du willst könntest du auch eine allgemeine Vorlage für Fahrzeuge machen, das wäre dann sinnvoller. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] '''goes' [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:06, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Jo. Ich erstell eine erstmal für Weltraumfahrzeuge und dann später noch eine für Land- und Wasserfahrzeuge. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 14:26, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bewertung Bitte bewerte mal den Lebenslauf von Miraia(Die Legende von Bionicle). Und sag bitte nichts Falsches. Sie ist nämlich an meine (fast)Freundin angelehnt. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 15:00, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bist du noch on? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 15:20, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte lies mal The Legend of Bionicle und sag mir bitte, was ich da verbessern kann. Wenn ich genug Verbesserungsvorschläge habe, dann wird die endgültige Version direkt nach ''Exodus zu lesen sein. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 14:05, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Probleme Ich erstelle gerade ein eigendes Wiki. Ich habe noch einige Probleme, und die Wikia Helfer ignorieren mich. Guck mal (gelöscht von Viro13) hier, da sind meine unbeantworteten Fragen. Nachdem du dort warst, entferne bitte wieder den Link, es soll noch bis es fertig ist geheim sein. '''Vi' ro 13 (Talk/Page) 17:08, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Urai Fen ist meines wissens nach kein Helfer. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] ...falls du ihn gemeint hast. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Aber MtaÄ regaiert auch nicht. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 17:38, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Skin Wie erstell ich mir einen eigenen Skin? Also so, dass das Wiki aus meinerSicht andere Farben hat und die Sidebar auf mich angepasst ist? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 08:37, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) das ist schwer zu erklären, du musst dich gut mit den Wiki-Codes auskennen. Einen eigenen Skin erstellst du auf der seite "Benutzer:Matoro20/Monaco.css" und eine eigene Sidebar auf der Seite "Benutzer: Matoro20/Monaco-Sidebar". [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:15, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wann steh ich auf deiner Seite bei den ToWFF-Mittoa?Eisgafna 13:28, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du mir zeigen, wo ich die Farbcodes für die Infoboxen herbekomme? Und dürfte ich für mein Wiki die Infoboxen aus dem Wiki-Nui benutzen? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 13:41, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) du musst Skorpi auch fagen ich kann das nicht alleine Entscheiden. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:43, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Und woher bekomme ich die Farbets für die Infoboxen??? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 13:55, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) die musst du einstellen, das ist eine Kombination aus Vorlagen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:09, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich frage dich noch einmal: Was macht meine MoCbestellung? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:45, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ich hab in nächster Zeit wenig zeit zum MOCen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:59, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe mi den Partnerwikis nichts zu tun, das hat Matoro20 alles gemacht. Ich war eher da für Vorlagen und das andere. Und die Startseite habe ich aus dem Fanfiction Monsterwiki, und das ist ja mein offizielles Partnerwiki. Und wenn du das mit der Werbung nicht willst, dann kann ich damit auch aufhören. Ich wusste das halt vorher nicht. :/ @Matoro20:Soll ich dein MoC bauen? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 09:04, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das alles war nicht böse gemeint, ich fände es nur besser wenn man sich in diesem Wiki auf Geschichten konzentriert nicht welches Wiki jetzt neu ist. Das mit der Startseite kann ich verkraften, auch wenn ich es nicht allzu gut finde. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 10:49, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab das mit Partnerwikis gemacht, da du, als ich gefragt hab, ob FFMW und ToWFF Partnerwikis werden können, gesagt hast, dass bei all unseren Wikis theoretisch das ToWFF als Partnerwiki stehen kann. Und außerdem. Seit ToWFF und FFMW Partnerwikis sind, finde ich den Link bei Partnerwikis hier nicht. Zur Erinnerung: er lautet w:c:de.costummonster Wäre nett, wenn du das nachholst, es einzutragen. Das ist seit einem Monat fällig. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 10:59, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) hab ich total vergessen... [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 11:01, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich = Wieder da Ich will ja nich aufdringlich sein aber darf ich wieder Admin sein? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 12:53, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Der Fehler meiner Unterschrift ist jetzt behoben [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:35, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ok, danke. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:00, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Löschen Kein Problem. Bitte lösche The Discovery of Matoro and Skorpi. Danke im voraus. Ich kann Kurzgeschichten schreiben, wenn ich Zeit dazu habe. Also lösch bitte (falls überhaupt schon vorhanden) The Invasion of the Skrall und Tagebuch eines Helden:Matoro. Auch schon mal danke. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 12:34, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde gerne wissen warum ich nicht in der Community zu finden bin [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|''Wind]] 16:55, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Meinst du allgemein oder in der Vorlage? In die Vorlage kann sich jeder eintragen, aber Wikia hängt immer hinterher, deshalb kann es sein, dass du noch nicht im Benutzerverzeichnis stehst. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:11, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde keinen Fehler. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:55, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) hmmm... dann liegt es vielleicht an irgendwas anderem. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:56, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, ich weiss, woran das liegt. Viro hat auf Jades Disku Bilder als Gallerie eingefügt. Danach wurde alles klein. Guck mal, ob das an Viros Bildern liegt, oder ob Viro beim Gallerie-Einstellen was falsch gemacht hat. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:58, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte kommentiere mal die Story auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Nathanael1711/Spoilerstorys Du kannst unter jeden Abschnitt der Rohversion Kommentare setzen. PS: Das ist die Rohversion von The Legend of Bionicle [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:20, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich wollte dich um das hier bitten.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''L]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 14:46, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nimmst du einen Bauauftrag an? (an Bima) Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 12:13, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Auf meiner Benutzerseite kann immer nachgelesen werden, ob ich Bauaufträge annehme. Momentan nicht, da ich mich auf meine Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten muss. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:42, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es müsste noch in meine Preisliste eingetragen werden, das ich den 700. Artikel erstellt habe, oder? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 12:43, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wir haben in diesem Wiki keine Preisliste. Nur in den Neuigkeiten, und die sind glaub ich immer aktuell. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:45, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was ist dann Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724/Preise? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 12:46, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ach sowas meinst du. Wenn du willst kannst du dir eine anlegen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:50, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) aso, ich dachte das ist adminsache [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 12:51, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte melde dich im ICQ mal wieder bei mir, du antwortest mir nie! [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 17:07, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Zurzeit redet er nicht oft. Ich habe ihn gebeten, ALLE meine neuen MoCs zu bewerten. Er hat nur den roten bewertet. Und wenn er Lust hat, durfte er auch noch was machen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 17:11, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nein, er hat mich anscheinend im ICQ gesperrt (er kann meine Nachrichten nicht lesen). @AreIKnowYou: kannst du dir auch ICQ zulegen? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 17:13, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Abschlussprüfungen? In welche Klasse gehst du denn? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 18:55, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 10. Ich hab heute meine erste Abschlussprüfung geschrieben. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:56, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Warum sind in der Vorlage deiner Story eigentlich alle E>pennamen übersetzt? Also z.B. statt Destiny leads the way Bestimmung leitet den Weg? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] Demut 13:04, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) kp, hab ich einfach so gemacht XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:05, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gehe mal auf ICQ. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 15:36, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Problem Guck dir mal bitte den Quelltext von meiner Seite an. Was stimmt da nicht? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 09:56, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Könntest du mal meine Story Brothers of Destiny bewerten [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 10:50, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Willst du auch mal meine Story lesen.... den Lin hab ich schon oben einmal angegeben mfg [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 14:12, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) klar les ich sie, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Vllt komm ich heut abend noch dazu, aber ich muss lernen (kotz, morgen Mündliche Englisch-Abschlussprüfung, kotz). Ich les sie demnächst auf jeden Fall. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:13, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Viel Glück bei der Prüfung [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 14:14, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke, ich hoffe ich hab morgen keinen Blackout, denn ich mag das Fach Englisch eigentlich sehr, und bin auch gut darin XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:16, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das Problem hat sich noch immer nicht gelöst. Trotz das ich die Infobox gelöscht habe. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 06:07, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hast du dir den Quelltext angeguckt? Diese Zitate erscheinen bei mir nicht. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 11:10, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) gaah! was has du gemacht??? Da sollte jedesmal ein anderes Zitat stehen! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 11:16, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wer wird jetzt neuer Rollback? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 11:21, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte: **'The Chosen ones II "The language of the elements!"' **'The Chosen ones III "The wrong Monk and the Duel!"' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 12:34, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie ist das eigentlich mit Tanmas Ersatz? Ernennst du einen 2. Rollback oder bleibt Skorpi nun der Einzige? (Nur aus Interesse gefragt) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:28, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) schau mal in die Sitenotice [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:29, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich die alten bewerbungen löschen und ne neue von mir hinschreiben, oder einen neuen Bewerbungsabschnitt anlegen? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:30, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bewerb dich am besten neu. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:32, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab die Alten Bewerbungen in den Abshnitt Alte Bewerbungen verfrachtet. Guck bitte mal, ob das so in Ordnung ist. Achja: Morgen kann ich nicht on sein, da ich morgen mit meiner Klasse einen Wandertag mitmache. Das will ich dir nur schon mal sagen, nicht, dass du denkst, ich sei inaktiv. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:41, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bewert mal den MOC [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'''Knight of the]] ''Wind'' 17:05, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Deine Frage und mein Kummer Ich mag dich immer noch. Aber in meiner Klasse gibt es keinen, bei dem ich mich ausheulen kann und meine Eltern wissen nichts davon. Und irgendwo muss ich das Ganze doch loswerden. Ich bin zu jung, um mich zu betrinken und den Kummer mit Lauter Musik wegkriegen, funktioniert auch nicht. Und ich will nicht die ganze Zeit heulen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:39, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ich traurig bin (was ich so gut wie nicht bin glaube, ich bin ein Herzloser{das müsste Jade kennen}), hör ich g**le Lieder wie Z.B. Feel Good Drag oder Cant Catch Tomorrow. Ich weiß zwar noch darüber, aber find nicht mehr so tragisch.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Can't Ca]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tch tomorrow!']] 14:43, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir funktioniert das nicht. und es ist so, dass ich den, der es geschafft hat das Mädchen, das ich liebe, dazu zu bringen, mich nicht mehr zu mögen, den würde ich am liebsten windelweich prügeln. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:49, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) das vorher war nicht ernst gemeint, ich weiß ja dass du mich leiden kannst. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:32, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich meine (fast)Freundin wiederbekomme. Drück mir die Daumen. Wenn du mir dazu noch Tips geben kannst: ich kann sie gebrauchen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 21:05, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Leider hab ich keine Vorschläge, da ich noch nie in so einer Situation war. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 21:09, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Verdammt. Und ich muss schon wieder fast heulen [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 21:12, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gimp könntest du mir mal the GIMP erklären weil ich da überhaupt nicht durchblick[[User:Axonnmaster|'''Vezon]]17:19, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) das gesamte Programm kann ich hier nicht erklären, weil es sonst ein ewig langer Text wäre, was willst du denn genau wissen? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:27, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie man ne Figur zu einem Hintergrund einfügt. (und wie du dein Darkness rises again cover gemacht hast)[[User:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']] 17:31, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) du musst zuerst die Figur, die im Vordergrund stehen soll ausschneiden, dafür machst du einen Rechtsklick, gehst auf Ebenen, dann auf Transparenz und dann auf "Alphakanal Einfügen". Dann benutzt den "Zauberstab" und markierst den Hintergrund. Dann löscht du den Hintergrund nach und nach (du kannst die Tolleranz des Zauberstabs einstellen, sodass du genauer ausschneiden kannst). Der Hintergrund ist dann karriert, was heißt, dass kein Hintergrund vorhanden ist. Nun noch einen Rechtsklick, Bearbeiten, Kopieren. Und dann den Hintergrund öffnen. Dann rechtsklick, bearbeiten, einfügen. Fertig XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:34, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich probiers mal, wenns klappt habt ihr in den nächsten Tagen ein Cover sonst muss ich Coverlos weiterleben *schluchz buhu*xD[[User:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']] 17:39, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) wenns nicht klappt kann ich es ja für dich machen, wenn du willst. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:49, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich brauche auch noch ein Cover für Dark Portal, könntest du mir helfen? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 18:16, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) soll ich es für dich machen, oder wie meinst du das? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:15, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bewerten Ich hab ein Cover zu Rise of the Mahri!!!! Kannst du bitte meine Geschichten bewerten (Ich meine so mit der Vorlage Storybewertung.[[User:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']] 19:17, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:21, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Und wie findest du das Cover, recht unprofessionell aber es ist trotzdem passend[[User:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']] 19:23, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Die Toa Mahri sind meine Lieblingstoagruppe, das Cover ist sehr gut geworden. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:40, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was deine auch [[User:Axonnmaster|'Vezon']] 19:54, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) PS.: Ich hab schon meine Story Die Toa Mahri sind die coolsten XD, Die Titel hören sich interessant an. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:55, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du hast das Richtige getan Ich finde, dass es gut ist, dass du mich nicht zum Rollback ernannt hast. Ich bin momentan noch nicht so ganz beisammen und jetzt hat mir noch ne Sache hier zugesetzt. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 08:36, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das dacht ich mir schon. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 08:38, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC)